


except the things he wants

by kingofthelosers



Series: in trousers themed [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, In Trousers - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some angst, Sunglasses, coffee and cafes, cried whilst writing, pretty boy Whizzer....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 10:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthelosers/pseuds/kingofthelosers
Summary: marvin doesn't think about his past. marvin has to, once he comes face to face with it.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: in trousers themed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537447
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	except the things he wants

**Author's Note:**

> this is VERY different from what I normally write. i Hope you Enjoy, this made me cry

Whizzer Brown looked exceedingly pretty today. Granted, he looked pretty everyday, but there was something about him with his sunglasses on his head, leather jacket about his shoulders, steaming mug of coffee in his hands and a lock of hair falling into his eyes that Marvin just couldn't take his eyes off of. 

The man who happened to be a product of all Marvin's fantasies looked up, smirking. He placed the coffee cup down on the cafe’s table and leant forward, kissing Marvin softly on the lips. 

Marvin continued to watch Whizzer even once he pulled back, returning to his coffee.

“Cat got your tongue?” Whizzer teased.

He folded his arms. “You're gorgeous, babydoll.”

A blush tinted Whizzer’s cheeks but he attempted to play it off by cocking an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

“Mmhm.” Marvin put his hand over Whizzer’s, “Unfairly so.”

Their moment was interrupted by the cafe door’s bell tinkering. The place was pretty much empty for a Sunday afternoon, and it was a rare treat for Whizzer and Marvin to attend it. Jason had insisted on going home early to meet up with one of his friends, so the pair had a blissful afternoon to themselves.

The doorway was in Whizzer's eyeline and he looked at the figure that entered with a confused look. “Do you- do you think she's blind? Why's she wearing sunglasses indoors?”

Marvin slapped his hand lightly and whispered, “Whiz! She probably heard that, you know.” He turned around to look at the woman just to check if she had a guide dog, or a stick, or-

Oh, _screw_.

It was her. Marvin couldn't breathe. His mind flickered back to taunting voices and Columbus and giddiness and maids and eerie women and eyes and _her_ eyes.

Whizzer furrowed his eyebrows, squeezing Marvin's hand tight. Marvin barely noticed.

God, he'd been such an asshole. He watched as she ordered a coffee at the counter and then turned around, turned around to face him, to face-

“Marvin?” She asked.

_Shit_! He hoped she wouldn't recognise him, hoped she’d continue on with her life and that she'd blocked out all the memories of what he did. Whizzer looked at him, still confused. “Who- who’s this?”

Marvin cleared his throat, nodding vaguely in her direction. “Miss Goldberg.”

She was older, that was a given. Her black hair was sprinkled with grey, her face aged, her posture not as poised as it once was. 

But she was still wholly, undoubtedly, unquestionably, _unequivocally_ Miss Goldberg.

She’d been a ghost in his mind for so long. A distant figure- a mere memory. A comparison for him now and him then. She wasn't a person, she was a milestone.

Although, she did seem to be a person from her whole_ ‘having a body’_ and _‘standing right in-fucking-front of him!’_ thing.

“How have you been?” She asked, voice sharp, voice the same. 

Marvin attempted to get his breath back. “Better than I was.”

Miss Goldberg (did she have a first name? Marvin never learned it) nodded knowingly, suspiciously. “I don't suppose you became an actor?”

Whizzer snorted. Marvin attempted a chuckle.

“Uh, no. This is my- my boyfriend, Whizzer.” 

Whizzer stretched out his hand for her to shake. “Hey, uh… nice sunglasses.” 

At that, Marvin could only imagine her glare toward him. Still, she smiled politely and shook Whizzer’s hand.

“So, how do you two know each other?” Whizzer asked, somewhat awkwardly for someone so cool and collected.

The woman pursed her lips. “I was Marvin’s drama teacher. He had quite a passion for acting, and, well. Me, I suppose.”

Marvin visibly cringed, sinking in his seat. “I never- I never apologised for that. I’m… I’m really sorry, I was fourteen and going through a bit of an identity crisis at the time.” 

She folded her arms. “Well, thank you. Even if you're over twenty years late. And I'm glad you found yourself a person, everyone deserves a person,” Miss Goldberg watched him behind the sunglasses, face tinted with dislike, “-even you. You were always big for one person.” 

He raised up from his bowed over position, eyes darting around. “Thank you. I, uh. Thank you.”

Lips quirking ever so slightly, she walked over to the counter in her pointed way and took her cup of coffee, looking back only once to say, “Curtain.”

Marvin crumpled, drawing his knees up to his chest. He fished his wallet out of his pocket and placed an assortment of dollar bills on the table. “You finish your coffee and- and pay. I need a minute.” 

He was out of the coffee shop in a flash, tell tale door bell jingling in spite. 

He paced, wishing he had a fucking cigarette. Maybe not, actually. That’d just make him think more of then- of his sweetheart- whatever her name was, it’d been so long, and of being so scared and so _frightened_ and so _angry_. Marvin raked a hand through his curls and leaned against a brick wall, telling himself it happened over twenty years ago and you’re not him anymore. God, he just needed to relax, _relax, relax, relax-_

“Marvin!” Whizzer called, sunglasses askew on his head and worried expression on his face. “Sweetheart!” _Anything but that nickname._

“Please, what- what's going on? You never told me what happened with her, are you okay?”

He melted into Whizzer’s arms, furiously wiping away his tears. “No, Whiz. I'm- I'm not. I should be, I'm being ridiculous.”

Whizzer pulled him back so they were facing each other. “Baby.”

Marvin took a deep breath, shakily explaining what happened at that desk, and about Columbus and his sweetheart. 

The taller man cradled him as he spoke, taking him into his arms.

“That was a bit of a dick move.” 

“You think I don't know that?” Marvin cried. “I fucking know that! I’ve been awful to everyone! To her, to Trina, to you, to Jason, shit, to _Mendel_ even! Seeing her just reminded me of all the bad shit I've done and I think that any day now I could end up like that again. Normal people don't have a fascination with their teacher’s sunglasses, Whizzer.”

Whizzer blinked in shock, hand coming up to cup at Marvin's face. “You’ve done some bad things, Marv. But you've done the thing that takes guts and you changed it. You're the nicest man I know, babe. Hell, I’m still a prick, I've barely changed.” That earned a laugh and a shake of the head.

“Come on, let's go home.” 

Marvin nodded. “You're a better psychiatrist than Mendel.”

“And I'll be accepting my eighty dollars in cash.”

They chuckled together and linked hands, walking together, unafraid. Perhaps Miss Goldberg finally had someone, she always seemed lonely. She had said herself that everyone deserved a person, and she was a person too. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated, i am a huge in trousers fan so I hope you enjoyed! xx- jules


End file.
